Alternate reality
by Last.one.02
Summary: What if Tony was director ? Gibbs was a newbie taking over his team, where are Tim, Ziva and Kate. And Abby is there of course and Tony's friend Jimmy in auropsy and always likes to chat about old cases. He has assistance Donald Maller. What happens ?


It was his first day in NCIS in new position. He was going to have a good team, that concludes Caitlyn '' Kate '' Todd, Ziva David and Timothy '' Tim'' McGee. There is also Abigail '' Abby '' Sciuto a forensic scientist and autopsy team the main doctor is dr. Jimmy Palmer, but there is also an young assistance Donald '' Ducky '' Palmer. And of course the one, who leads those field agents... Leroy Jethro Gibbs, former senior field agent, who has funny sense of humor and way to screw things up... usually.

Back to the first day...

Jethro walked to bullpen and saw all agents chatting and making no notice of his arrival. He coughed and made himself clear.  
'' Do we have a case ? '' Jethro asked.  
'' Um... no, boss, '' Ziva said.  
'' So weird calling you boss, you don't mind calling Jethro, do you ? '' Tim asked.  
'' Um... I guess not.. so Tim, what do we have ? '' Jethro asked.  
'' I call you Jethro, you call me McGee , '' Tim said.  
'' Sorry boss, '' Jethro said.  
'' Did he just call Tim boss ? '' Ziva asked.  
'' Yeah, he did. And DiNozzo made the right decision, '' Kate laughed.  
'' Nice done Kate, '' Tim said.  
Tim, Ziva and Kate laughed over their new boss... That sad man, who just called Tim boss, and DiNozzo always calls him Probie. After all, after DiNozzo was offered the director's position, he agreed and gave his former team to the newest member and not the greatest agent – Jethro. No-one really got why DiNozzo did that...

Later in bullpen...  
'' Yeah, Gibbs, '' Jehtro answered the phone, '' We'll be there, '' he added.  
'' Where are we going Jethro ? '' Tim asked.  
'' Dead marine near Pentagon, '' Jethro asked.  
'' Jethro – gas the trunk, Ziva – call Palmer. And grab your gear, '' Tim said.  
'' Who is the boss here ? '' Tony said as he walked there and headslapped Tim.  
'' Jethro is, '' Tim said.  
'' And why are you giving orders ? And why are you calling him Jethro ? It is special agent Gibbs or boss, '' Tony continued.  
'' Yes, boss. I know that now, '' Tim said.  
'' Better be. I know everything, I see everything. One sign of disrespect and you aren't working here anymore. Then you will be maybe a cleaner in any federal offices... If I am nice to you. Get it ? '' Tony asked.  
'' Yes, boss. Director. It won't happen again, '' Tim said and scared to be hit again.  
'' Good. Now special agent Gibbs. Give orders and let's drive to our dead Marine, '' Tony said.  
'' McGee – gas the truck, Ziva – call Palmer and Kate take the other car, '' Jethro said.  
'' Good work agent. Now go, but Kate – can I have a word with you ? In my office ? '' Tony said and looked at Jethro.  
'' Fine with me, '' Jethro said.

Kate and Tony walked upstairs to his office.  
'' How is he doing ? '' Tony asked.  
'' Not that good. Tim is really... arrogant and so is Ziva... and so am I. Sorry Tony, if you called me here to yell then do it. If you want me to apologize, then I am sorry, '' Kate said.  
'' You really think you're here for that ? '' Tony asked.  
'' Well... yeah. You like Jethro, but he has no experience, '' Kate said.  
'' I know. But he has potential and I really like him, so please be on his side and you will get something in reward. Okay ? '' Tony asked.  
'' And what is that ? '' Kate asked and smiled.  
'' Me. My mind, body and my lips, '' Tony said.  
'' Seems fair enough. I try to keep on his side and teach him... Is that what you want ? '' Kate asked and smiled.  
'' Yeah, babe, '' Tony said and moved closer to her.  
Kate took a step forward to him and their lips were about to meet when someone stormed inside the office.  
'' My dear lord, '' Jimmy Palmer said. '' Sorry Tony, I didn't want to interrupt, but I got message from Ziva that you want to see me, '' he added.  
'' I did ? '' Tony asked. '' I think Ziva called you to get Donald ready and then go to crime scene. And these are orders from her boss, '' he explained.  
'' But you are the boss ? '' Jimmy asked.  
'' No, Gibbs is the boss of the team. Now go to a crime scene Jim, '' Tony said to a old friend.  
'' Sure thing. But I am pretty sure mister Mallard will get us lost again. He doesn't know how to drive and this actually reminds me a case. I believe it was... '' Jimmy started.  
'' Jimmy ! '' Tony and Kate interrupted him.  
'' Sorry. I am going and you can finish here now, '' Jimmy said and left Tony's office.  
When Tony and Kate were alone he leaned over to her again, but she didn't respond right away.  
'' I should go. I have work to do, '' Kate said before their lips met.  
'' Yeah. I'll see you later and keep your promise, '' Tony said.  
'' I will, boss, '' Kate said and smiled.

Next morning in NCIS...

Tony had coffee in his hand when he entered the elevator. He got off on bullpen floor, so he could check the progress his team was making.... Or Gibbs's team, not his anymore. He was surprised when he found Jethro standing in front of plasma giving orders to others.  
'' McGee can you zoom in ? '' Jethro asked.  
'' Yes boss, '' Tim said.  
'' So how is the case going ? '' Tony asked and sat on Kate's table.  
'' Director, it is my table, so get off it, '' Kate said to Tony.  
'' Yes mam, '' Tony said and stood up. '' Katie, tell me about this case. Who is our murderer ? '' he added.  
'' I guess we don't have a confession, but we have to check what Abby has, '' Ziva said.  
'' Yeah. Ziva go get Caf – Pow !, we can't go there without it, '' Tony said.  
'' STAT ! '' Gibbs yelled.  
'' McGee, go check your whatever thing... Just get lost at this moment, '' Tony said to Tim.  
'' Yes director, '' Tim said and ran to elevator.  
'' And what you want me to do director ? '' Jethro asked shyly.  
'' Nothing. I wanted to say good job. You are a great agent and perfect team leader. It takes time and for you it was just 1 day. Good job Jethro, '' Tony said.  
'' Thank you boss... I mean agent DiNozzo... director DiNozzo, '' Jethro said.  
'' And lose that mumbling. Leader talks like he own everyone, '' Tony said.  
'' Yes director DiNozzo, '' Jethro said.  
'' That's better, '' Tony said and smiled.  
'' Thank you director, '' Jethro said.  
'' Ziva is back, let's go, '' Tony said and showed Jethro to go first. He stayed a meter behind and kissed Kate when Jethro was away. They heard an elevator ''ding'' and it really was Ziva with coffee.  
They all walked to elevator and went to Abby's lab. Tony grabbed Caf-pow! From Ziva and walked in.  
'' Tony, I could smell you coming. So what you want ? '' Abby asked and took the coffee.  
'' Yeah. I need evidence, '' Tony said.  
'' Fingerprints match marine's wife. She is the killer and she also has access to these drugs, '' Abby said.  
'' Good job Abby, '' Tony said and gave her a kiss on cheek.  
'' Thank you. And Jethro did good for his first case, '' Abby said and hugged Abby.

They walked back upstairs: Kate, Tony, Ziva, Tim and Jethro. Upstairs there was a redhead sitting behind Jethro's desk.  
'' Jen is here already ? '' Tony asked Jethro.  
'' She is early, '' Gibbs said.  
'' Go home with your wife now Jethro. You are done for today, '' Tony said.  
'' Thank you director, '' Jethro said to Tony. '' Good job today team. Go home and you will be working tomorrow again, '' Jethro said.  
'' Kate, to my office, '' Tony said.  
'' Yes boss, '' Kate said and he took her hand.  
Ziva and Tim looked what was happening. Jethro is married and Tony is seeing Kate... wow !  
'' Why are you still here ? '' Tony asked from stairs and everyone ran away. Kate smiled and kissed him. Jethro and Jenny looked back to them.  
'' How long ? '' Jenny asked him.  
'' Since she started, '' Jethro said.  
'' Always boss falling for hot worker, '' Jenny said.  
'' Are you complaining ? '' Jethro asked.  
'' Not at all, '' Jenny said and took Jethro's hand. They had their wedding rings touch together for a moment... Yes, he was a senior agent falling for a junior field agent from another team.. and they got married. Now it was still the matter of time when Tony would propose and the wedding will be held. Jenny smiled and they all took a ride with elevator after getting a glimpse of Kate and Tony still kissing on stairway.


End file.
